28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
US Army
The United States Army is the main branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations. In 28 Days Later Eleven weeks after the original outbreak of the Rage virus in mainland Britain, the US Army led a NATO force into London to begin reconstruction. Seven weeks after arriving, the US Army, noticing that there were no living infected left in London, believed that the last of the infected in mainland Britain died of starvation thirteen weeks earlier, and declared the mainland free of infection. Another six weeks later, they began repopulating the Isle of Dogs, now designated District One, with both old and new residents. (28 Weeks Later) M1 Abrams tanks were deployed to the area, along with helicopters of various kinds and river patrol boats, but the majority of the American force were paratroopers from the legendary "All American" 82nd Airborne Division, including Brigadier General Stone, the task force's commander. A matter of months after the original outbreak in mainland Britain, when the Rage virus appeared on the Shetland Islands, the US Army quarantined the Islands, and apparently covered the outbreak in Shetland up (apparently from even the NATO force in London). (28 Days Later (comic series)) Twenty-eight weeks after the original outbreak, a second outbreak of Rage occurred in District One, and the US Army initiated Code Red; a containment protocol to be used in the event that the Rage virus returned. The Army first herded civilians into safe rooms, but when the infected Donald Harris broke into one safe room, he infected the trapped crowds, who then began swarming District One, infecting or killing anyone they came across. The rooftop snipers were first ordered to shoot only the infected, but as the infection spread and the infected multiplied, snipers were ordered to shoot all civilians, infected or not. Despite the Americans' efforts, the Rage virus quickly spread out of control, and they resorted to firebombing District One. Though this wiped out both the infected and uninfected people still there, a large number of infected avoided the firebombing and escaped into the desolate London, respreading the infection. The US Army, having evidently planned for this, deployed poison gas into the city and sent Apache attack helicopters and soldiers armed with flamethrowers to kill the infected. (28 Weeks Later, 28 Days Later (comic series)) It is unknown whether the US Army was able to contain the Rage virus, or if the infection re-spread throughout the uninfected area of mainland England, forcing the US troops and their NATO allies to evacuate England once again. Members of the US Army *Sergeant Doyle *CWO Flynn *Bridgadier General Stone *Major Scarlet Levy *Rooftop Sniper *Weise (detainment room) *Chediak *Westchester *Placks *Bellew *Weise (control bunker) *Lavine *Sergeant Luis Rodriguez *Mary *Gunning *Phil *Brad *Dog *Tom Trivia *It was made apparent in the ''28 Days Later'' comic series that while the US Army was aware that the Shetland Islands were infected, the US-led NATO force sent to repatriate London had been told that there was no living infected left in mainland Britain. Whether the US Army truly believed that there were no infected in the mainland still alive, or had simply lied to or neglected to inform the force responsible for repopulating London about this, is unknown. *In 28 Weeks Later, Chediak stated that as far as the NATO force responsible for repatriating London knew, the Rage virus was dead. This would suggest that the NATO force in London was not informed of the outbreak on the Shetland Islands. *Flamethrowers and poison gas were not a normal (at least officially) part of the 2000s U.S. Army arsenal. Given the usefulness of an extremely lethal area-effect weapon (poison gas) and a weapon that swiftly burns its target to death (flamethrower), both armaments were likely brought out of reserve armories or manufactured again in anticipation of fighting the infected. *In'' 28 Weeks Later'', the M1 Abrams tanks the Army brought with them are never seen once the Rage virus breaks out a second time. *The 82nd Airborne Division was uncharacteristically sloppy in forgetting to block a mere civilian custodian, Don, from having key-card access to both the building and the very room where a living infected was being held. They did not even place guards outside the door of the room itself, and Don easily evaded the foot patrols and any sentries outside. Consequently, Don was able to walk right in and start the Rage virus outbreak a second time. **Additionally, packing an enormous amount of civilians into an underground parking garage with doors secured by nothing but chains and a padlock similarly indicates a lack of planning or serious consideration. One infected man was able to break in and cause a massacre, something anyone who had seen the infected in action before could have predicted. *Brigadier General Stone ordered that Alice be executed but for some reason the Army was slow to carry out the order, and ultimately never actually did. *After World War ll and during the Cold War, the U.S. had a numerous amount of its soldiers based out of Western European countries. This became known as USAREUR ('U'nited 'S'tates 'A'rmy 'E'urope). Following the end of the Cold War, the size of USAREUR was greatly reduced. However, following the start of the War on Terror, many bases in the U.K., Germany, Italy and Turkey were utilised for military operations in the Middle East. *If the events of 28 Days Later and 28 Weeks Later had happened, USAREUR assets and bases across Western Europe would be utilised to maintain the quarantine of the British Isles and eventual repatriation operations, along with NATO members contributing their own forces. The most well known base (Ramstein Air Base near Kaiserslautern, Germany) would have been the most used in the event of repatriation operations. *Many U.S. and military bases in NATO member states would have been used for the re-location and transport of British refugees to camps in Europe. Some may even be used to house said refugees. *The 82nd Airborne regiment and other U.S. army units would have used these facilities as forward-operating bases prior to and after securing the British Isles. *Following the start of the outbreak in Mainland Europe (France), it is likely that USAREUR would serve in the defence of Europe's NATO allies. *However, should the defence of Europe against the infected end badly (like it did on the Isle of Dogs), the majority of USAREUR bases would be used to evacuate U.S. Army personal or even U.S. citizens. Its also more then likely that all USAREUR bases would be abandoned or overrun with infected. Category:Organization Category:Military